memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Greenwood
|birthplace = Noranda, Quebec, Canada |characters = |image2 = Christopher Pike, 2259.jpg |caption2 = ...as Christopher Pike }} Stuart Bruce Greenwood , better known simply as Bruce Greenwood, is the Canadian actor and musician who played in and . He is the third actor to portray Pike; the role was originated by Jeffrey Hunter in the first Star Trek pilot, , while Sean Kenney played a disfigured Pike in and . Greenwood was considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko in . In 2009, Greenwood was part of the Star Trek ensemble which received a Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award nomination in the category Best Ensemble and won a Boston Society of Film Critics Award in the category Best Ensemble Cast. He shared these awards with Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Karl Urban, Leonard Nimoy, Simon Pegg, Anton Yelchin, Ben Cross, Eric Bana, Clifton Collins, Jr., John Cho, Jennifer Morrison, Chris Hemsworth, Winona Ryder, Faran Tahir, and Tyler Perry. In 2010, he was part of the ensemble which received a Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nomination in the category Best Acting Ensemble for Star Trek. The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using his pictures for card #85 "Captain C. Pike" and card #102 "Admiral C. Pike". Personal information Greenwood was born in Noranda, Quebec. He studied philosophy and economics at the University of British Columbia. He has been married to Susan Devlin since 1985. Greenwood is a close friend of actor Gregg Henry, who appeared in . Greenwood and Henry worked together on the NBC television movie The Great Pretender (filmed in 1989, aired in 1991). Years later, Greenwood urged Henry to begin recording the songs he was writing. Greenwood has provided vocals on all of Henry's CDs. http://www.greggleehenry.com/aboutGH.html Career Film On film, Greenwood is perhaps best known for starring as President John F. Kennedy in 2000's Thirteen Days. This film co-starred actor Steven Culp as Robert F. Kennedy and also featured Jack Blessing, Len Cariou, Kevin Conway, Charles Esten, Tim Kelleher, Boris Lee Krutonog, Ed Lauter, Dakin Matthews, and Bill Smitrovich. Greenwood's performance as Kennedy won him a Golden Satellite Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama. In the "Casting" featurette on the ''Star Trek'' DVD, Roberto Orci suggested that this role, and the "gravitas" Greenwood brought to the portrayal of Kennedy, was largely the basis for the decision to cast him as Pike. Greenwood made his film debut in the 1979 adventure-thriller Bear Island. He then appeared in the first Rambo film, 1982's First Blood (composed by Jerry Goldsmith). His first major film roles were in the cult comedy The Malibu Bikini Shop (with Jay Robinson, Jon Rashad Kamal and Charlie Brill) and in the biographical adventure The Climb, both released in 1986. He played the lead role in the 1989 comedy Another Chance, which co-starred Brenda Bakke and Marco Rodríguez. He also had the lead role in the 1991 horror thriller Servants of Twilight, which co-starred Patrick Massett and Carel Struycken. He then had a supporting role in the 1992 thriller Passenger 57, along with Alex Datcher and Robert Hooks. The film was directed by Hooks' son Kevin. He has worked with Egyptian director Atom Egoyan on three films: 1994's Exotica (with Victor Garber), 1997's The Sweet Hereafter, and 2002's Ararat. His work on The Sweet Hereafter earned him a nomination from the Genie Awards. One of his co-stars on Ararat was 's Christopher Plummer, whom he later worked with on The Summit. Greenwood co-starred with s Denise Crosby and s Armin Shimerman in the 1995 direct-to-video thriller Dream Man. He followed this with supporting roles in such movies as Fathers' Day (with Charles Rocket) and Disturbing Behavior (co-starring William Sadler). For Paramount Pictures, he played the diabolical husband of Ashley Judd's character in the 1999 thriller Double Jeopardy (for which he was nominated for a Blockbuster Entertainment Award) and portrayed the national security advisor in 2000's Rules of Engagement (with Gordon Clapp, David Graf, Thomas Knickerbocker, Richard McGonagle and Scott Alan Smith). Subsequent film credits include Paramount's 2003 science fiction thriller The Core (with Glenn Morshower, Matt Winston, and Alfre Woodard), the science fiction/action epic I, Robot (2004, co-starring James Cromwell), and the family-oriented Racing Stripes (2005, featuring the voice of Whoopi Goldberg). Greenwood was nominated by the Genie Awards for his performance in the 2004 comic drama Being Julia. He then had a major role in the Academy Award-nominated Capote (2005), in which he played the title character's lover, Jack Dunphy. In this film, Greenwood co-starred with Clifton Collins, Jr., whom he again worked with on Star Trek. Greenwood, Collins, and the other principal cast members from Capote all shared a nomination from the Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. Greenwood has acted in two films produced by Jerrry Bruckheimer: the 2006 time-travel drama Deja Vu (with Scott Klace and Scott Alan Smith) and 2007's National Treasure: Book of Secrets (which also featured Alicia Coppola and Larry Cedar). In the latter, Greenwood again played the role of a US President. He worked with Steven Culp for a second time in the 2007 family comedy Firehouse Dog. Greenwood played a fictional character named Keenan Jones in the acclaimed 2007 semi-biographical drama I'm Not There, for which he, his cast members, and the film's casting directors won the Robert Altman Award from the Independent Spirit Awards. Greenwood provided the voice of DC Comics' Bruce Wayne/Batman in the 2010 direct-to-video animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood. He voiced the same role in the television series Young Justice. This movie also featured the voices of Brian George, Dwight Schultz, and Wade Williams. Greenwood's Star Trek Into Darkness co-star, Peter Weller, also voiced Bruce Wayne/Batman in direct-to-video animated movies, namely Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012) and Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2 (2013). Greenwood's other 2010 credits include the comedy Dinner for Schmucks (with Patrick Fischler), the comic drama Barney's Version (with Saul Rubinek) and the title role in the western Meek's Cutoff. The following year, he appeared as "Cooper" in the sci-fi mystery/thriller Super 8, which was written, produced and directed by Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness director-producer J.J. Abrams. "Cooper" was the on-set nickname for the CGI creature in the film; Greenwood performed the role through motion capture, providing the movements and facial expressions of the creature. http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Bruce-Greenwood-s-Secret-Role-In-Super-8-Revealed-25181.html The film also featured appearances by Jason Brooks, Jonathan Dixon, Amanda Foreman, composer Michael Giacchino (who also scored the film), Tim Griffin, Tony Guma, and Marco Sanchez. Many of the creative staff involved with Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness also worked on Super 8, including producer Bryan Burk, casting directors April Webster and Alyssa Weisberg, film editors Maryann Brandon and Mary Jo Markey, and aforementioned composer Michael Giacchino. Greenwood's more recent films have included the historical drama For Greater Glory: The True Story of Cristiada (2012, with Bruce McGill), the Academy Award-nominated drama Flight (2012), the acclaimed crime drama The Place Beyond the Pines (2013, with Harris Yulin), the comedy And Now a Word From Our Sponsor (2013), the crime drama Devil's Knot (2013, with Gary Weeks), the thriller WildLike (2013), and the thriller The Captive (2014). Currently in production are the television movie Westside (2013), the romance Lost Luck (2013), and the drama Endless Love (2014). Television Greenwood made his career breakthrough playing Dr. Seth Griffin on the popular series St. Elsewhere from 1986 through 1988. During his time on this series, he co-starred with fellow Star Trek alumni William Daniels, Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, and the aforementioned Alfre Woodard. Greenwood was previously a regular on the short-lived CBC series Huckleberry Finn and His Friends. In 1984, he starred in the short-lived NBC series Legman and made two appearances on the ABC series Jessie, starring Kate Mulgrew. In the 1989 television movie Spy, Greenwood starred opposite actress Catherine Hicks, who played his ex-wife. That same year, Greenwood also starred in the Holocaust-World War II television movie Pursuit (also known as Twist of Fate), where he played a Nazi SS officer who, after plastic surgery, was portrayed by his Star Trek co-star Ben Cross. Greenwood then assumed the role of the SS officer's son set twenty years later in the second half of the film. John Glover also starred in the film, playing a Holocaust victim turned Israeli intelligence officer. Greenwood's work in the 1990 television movie The Little Kidnappers earned him a Gemini nomination as Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role. In 1991, he appeared in two episodes of the Lifetime series Veronica Clare, on which Robert Beltran and Tony Plana were regulars. He followed this with a recurring role as Pierce Lawton on the CBS series Knots Landing. He co-starred with actor Tim Russ and Voyager guest actress Virginia Madsen in the 1994 television movie Bitter Vengeance. He won a Gemini Award for Best Guest Performance in a Series by an Actor for his appearance in a 1994 episode of Road to Avonlea. During the 1995-96 TV season, Greenwood starred on the acclaimed, Emmy Award-nominated UPN series Nowhere Man, along with Megan Gallagher. Greenwood has also been a regular on such shows as Fox's Hardball (1994, with Mike Starr) and NBC's Sleepwalkers (1997-1998, with Harry Groener and Ray Wise). In addition, he made recurring appearances on The Larry Sanders Show (1997-1998, with Wallace Langham and Scott Thompson). Greenwood had a role in the 2001 movie A Girl Thing, as did Scott Bakula and Brent Spiner. That same year, Greenwood starred in the drama Haven, for which he received a third Gemini Award nomination. In 2002, Greenwood co-starred with the aforementioned James Cromwell in the A&E television movie The Magnificent Ambersons. He then starred with Leslie Hope in the 2004 television movie Meltdown. He starred opposite Jim Beaver, Willie Garson and Matt Winston in the HBO series John from Cincinnati (2007) and worked alongside Stephen McHattie and Christopher Plummer in the 2008 Canadian mini-series The Summit. He more recently starred in the short-lived paranormal action-horror series The River, on which Leslie Hope and Daniel Zacapa was also a regular. Greenwood voiced Bruce Wayne/Batman in Cartoon Network's animated series Young Justice (2010-2013). Others who have lent their voices to this series include Rene Auberjonois, Miguel Ferrer, Jason Marsden, Nolan North, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mark Rolston, and Marina Sirtis. In 2015 he joined the cast for the final season of Mad Men, appearing in four episodes as Richard Burghoff. In 2016 he received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for this work in the category Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series which he shared with fellow Trek alumni Kevin Rahm. http://variety.com/2015/film/awards/sag-award-nominations-2016-nominees-full-list-1201657169/ Greenwood is set to star as Los Angeles County District Attorney Gil Garcetti in Ryan Murphy's legal drama American Crime Story opposite Michael McGrady. Other Trek connections Additional film and television projects in which Greenwood worked with other Star Trek alumni are: * Striker's Mountain (1985 TV movie) with Robin Gammell * Danger Bay episode "Lady Raven" (1986) with Kerrie Keane * Destination America (1987 TV movie) directed by Corey Allen * Jake and the Fatman episode "Fatal Attraction" (1987) with James Avery, Jim Beaver, Fran Bennett and Tina Lifford * In the Line of Duty: The FBI Murders (1988 TV movie) co-starring Ronny Cox, Deborah May and David Soul * Pursuit (1989 TV movie) with John Glover * Rio Diablo (1993 TV movie) with Marc Alaimo * Woman on the Run: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story (1993 TV movie) with Saul Rubinek * Heart of a Child (1994 TV movie) with Terry O'Quinn * The Companion (1994 TV movie) with Tracey Walter * Dazzle (1995 TV movie) with Natalia Nogulich * Tell Me No Secrets (1997 TV movie) with Irene Tsu and Tracey Walter * Thick as Thieves (1998 film) with Erich Anderson * The Color of Courage (1999 TV movie) co-starring David Andrews and Roger Cross * Hollywood Homicide (2003 film) with Gregg Daniel, Clyde Kusatsu and James G. MacDonald * The Life (2004 TV movie) with Brian Markinson * The World's Fastest Indian (2005 film) with William Lucking and Eric Pierpoint External links * * * * de:Bruce Greenwood es:Bruce Greenwood fr:Bruce Greenwood it:Bruce Greenwood ru:Брюс Гринвуд Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Boston Society of Film Critics Award winners Category:Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award nominees